


One Moment to Last Forever

by thatkidwithr6ses (orphan_account)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatkidwithr6ses
Summary: When you see your enemy, you would always see them with anger and annoyance in your head and heart. You'd be prepared to fight them and win for your side and to have power over them.But sometimes, the enemy can make you feel conflicted.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Kudos: 7





	One Moment to Last Forever

Gandra and Fenton were suppose to be enemies.

Fenton was the hero of Duckburg, and Gandra was a spy for FOWL. 

They are suppose to hate each other, to fight each other.

Not get a long. 

However, whenever Fenton was around Gandra, he always felt this some sort of attraction to her. The way she talked, the way she looked at him, her calm yet snarky attitude, it was all so alluring. He hated that about her, about himself. He hated how he felt so attracted to that. How his heart would skip a beat whenever she slipped in flirtatious remarks during their "fights". He knows she only does it cause it distracts him, well, use to distract him. He learned to not show the affect of Gandra's flirting, for the most part at least. And by not showing it, it meant to attempt to deliver a superhero quip to hide your embarrassment and partially succeed.

Gandra was only doing it as a joke. It meant nothing, it _wasn't_ suppose to mean anything. She did think it was cute how he would stutter and blush whenever she flirted, but it was mainly just an attempt to take advantage and win the "fight". But it evolved into something more. Like a lovely routine that she looked forward to. His reactions and the way he pretended to not take any effect to it would always make her laugh, even give her a warm feeling in her chest. That was the part that concerned her a bit. That warm feeling, so fuzzy and comforting. She hasn't felt that way in a long time, and she didn't like the fact that _he_ was able to make her remember what that felt like. 

They weren't so sure if they genuinely had feelings or one another, or was just attracted to each other. Either way though, they just kept rolling with it until something happened. Eventually, something did happen. 

Once, they ended up going a bit far to the point where they, may or may not have, shared a kiss with one another. It was out of nowhere, quick but sweet at the same time. Fenton was a blushing, apologetic mess, while Gandra stood their awkwardly biting her bottom beak. She'd be lying if she didn't say she wanted more, but kissing him _period_ was a big 'no-no', she had to keep her limits.

Unfortunately the next time, despite her so called limits, they went even further. As they shared a longer kiss. One with passion and longing. One that expressed feelings they didn't know how to express with words. One that terrified Gandra. All she remembered doing after that embrace was running away. From him, from that feeling. A new feeling. It was like the warm feeling, but stronger and fuzzier. She's never felt like _that_ before. She didn't like it, _she didn't like it._ She remembered running all the way to her apartment, running to her room, and submerging herself within her covers. Her head was filled with many thoughts. Her heart was filled with many feelings. She couldn't take it, it was driving her insane. _Fenton_ was driving her insane.

He was suppose to be an easy target, not some cute and sweet guy that she liked talking to. _'UGH! This is so fucking stupid!'_ she screamed in her head. 

Ever since then, she has avoided him for a while. She was well aware that ignoring the mission would earn her a headache inducing scolding from Bradford, but she couldn't care less honestly. The thought of Fenton alone had started to make her feel...off. Like, her heart would skip a beat every time she thought about his smile. That _new feeling_ would return whenever she thought about his blush or his laugh. The memory of their last kiss would make her face heat up. The way he leaned in. The way he pulled her closer. 

_The way he gripped her hips._

Now that was the worst of it all. Gandra would stay up at night, thinking of his touch and the way their beaks locked with fire. To add more salt to the wound, her mind would often create a scenario where they kept going. The thought of their tongues fighting for dominance, them pushing their bodies up against each other, it made her want to shock her brains out. She despised it, especially how it made her feel a little heated.

Then one night, that damned night, was the final straw for Gandra. She had awoken from her dream with a start. She placed her head in her hands and let out an agitated sigh. It happened, it finally happened.

She, Gandra Dee, had a wet dream about Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera.

She remembered it all so vividly. His touch, his gentleness, his stroke, his beak kissing closed off spots on her body, her talking lead and making him feel good. Good lord, she...she... _she didn't hate it._

She had to admit that it was in fact an interesting dream. She had to admit that she wanted that to an extent. She had to admit it, she had to. _"God that's so needy,'_ she thought to herself, _'I am **not** needy. I just want to do him...for closure'_

Yes. Yes. Closure, that makes sense.

Having sex with him so she could finally get ride of these feelings. To get it over with and never feel this way again. 

She felt her private areas twitch at the thought, her already soaked underwear getting wetter. The realization had made her grow more heated by the second. She didn't want to go to his house and say that she wanted to have sex at 4 AM. She couldn't really do that at all, he's on the opposing side. You can't fuck someone on the opposing side. But as she looked down at her wet caverns, she stopped caring about the "opposing side". She's Gandra-Fucking-Dee, she'll do whatever and _whoever_ she wants.

No matter the risk.

* * *

Gandra stopped her motorcycle at Fenton's home. She took a minute to stare at the exterior of his home and sighed. She was honestly amazed at how she had come to this conclusion. She wasn't really all that excited, but more ready for the outcomes that faced her. The outcome of him actually agreeing to do this or the outcome of him thinking she was crazy and turn her down. Either way, she wanted this to be an experience that is never talked about again.

After all, she is doing this to get rid of her feelings, so what would be the point of reminiscing? 

She parked her motorcycle in a safe spot and put her helmet on the seat. She walked to the house and stopped at the door. Should she knock on the door? Would that be weird? Or should she just break in? _'No, breaking an entering for sex is just a violent way of saying you're desperate',_ Gandra thought, cringing a bit. With hesitation, she knocked on the door anyway. About ten seconds later, someone had answered the door. That someone was Fenton, which is a great thing since she searched his information and found out that he lived with his mother, who was a cop. She noticed how he wasn't wearing his usual work wear, but a comfy looking white shirt with black sleeves which had the number "26" on the front and some black shorts. His hair was in it's usual style, but slightly messy. She thought he looked cute when he isn't wearing a dumb suit. That thought was shaken out when she saw his expression change when he noticed who the visitor was.

"Gandra? What on Earth are you doing here?" Fenton says as he backed away from the door a bit, possibly preparing for an attack. "Relax suit, FOWL didn't send me here." she stated, holding her hands in front of her chest in a defensive way. "How can I believe you?" He asked. "Because the reason I'm here isn't what Bradford would really...approve of." 

Fenton stared at her with a confused look. She leaned on the door and took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "You remember when we...kissed and I ran away right? Well I started to...well it made me realize... _fuck, how do I say this without sounding weird?_ " Gandra struggled. "I...I-I wanted t-to talk about th-that to," Fenton stuttered, "w-what we did was wrong. We really sh-shouldn't have done that, especially twice." He stood their with a slight blush running across his beak, his eyes looking away from her at times. She thought it was kind of cute, but pushed the thought back to focus on the reason why she was here. 

"Yeah, you're not wrong. But I...I wanted to say that...OK look, don't you dare try to judge me for this alright?" 

"Alright..."

Gandra then takes a deep breath and mentally prepares for what is about to happen. "I...when we kissed, it made me feel something _weird_. Y'know, like a stupid gushy feeling about a person that stays all the time? Well, I don't really know what to do about it. Well, I thought of something but, i-it's so stupid _._ Ugh, I can't beat around the bush anymore, I was thinking that maybe if we were to, y'know, _do it_ , then I can finally get over whatever the hell this is."

They stood in an awkward silence for a little while. Fenton's face was fully red now, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly hung open with shock at her request. She felt her dignity slowly begin to die at his lack of words.

"W-wh...y-y-you want t-to have...to have...intercourse, so y-you ca-can lose feelings f-for me?"

"Don't phrase it as _feelings._ " she said, a small blush starting to grow on her face.

"Well. wh-whatever you w-want it to be, I-I don't think that will help your, _problem._ It would just make things worse for us. I...I don't want be in just a s-sexual relationship with you, especially since you're a villain."

"It won't be a relationship, it'll just be a one time thing and that's it. We never talk about it ever again and we never do that other shit ever again. You can go back to doing your hero crap and I can go back to doing my job."

Fenton's gulped down hard and glared at the smaller chickadee. "How do I know that this isn't just some scheme for FOWL? To take advantage of me so you can attack or something?"

"I told you, I'm not here because of FOWL."

"And you expected me to take your word for it?"

"Well, no but-"

"And honestly, I really don't understand this. I don't understand _you_. You work for big villains and participate in villainous schemes, but then you do stuff like, _this!_ I mean, w-what is it with you?"

Gandra stared at Fenton with an expression that could either be passed of as guilt or hurt. She looked down and started to fidget with her thumbs. "I...I don't know." she quietly admitted. She finally looked up at the duck to see that his expression hadn't change that much. She sighed and began to back away from the door. "Well, let's just forget this whole conversation happened. It was dumb and I shouldn't have suggested that, sorry. I'll see you next time Bradford makes me try to steal something again." Gandra tried to joke around at the end but obviously failed. She began to walk away to her motorcycle until she heard Fenton call out to her. 

"Wait." He called out while stepping out from his house. She turned around and stopped in her tracks as he approached her. He began to rub his arm and a tint of blush rose onto his beak once again. "I-I-I haven't b-been completely honest w-with you..." he shyly said. Gandra gives him a skeptical look yet lets him continue. "I-I...I...Imighthavesortoffeltthesamewayaboutyou." 

Silence 

"A-and I-I also d-didn't kn-know what to do a-about it. They just...i-i-it just was there and I didn't kn-know what to do, _oh blatherskite I'm repeating myself_."

More silence

"B-but, I am w-well aware that having a relationship with you is not the greatest idea, c-considering how we are on different sides. S-so, i-if doing this will just th-throw away the way you feel about me so you can go back to your normal life, then m-maybe it will work for me too-"

Before Fenton knew it, Gandra had pulled him into a kiss. Her hands cupped his cheek, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss. Fenton is taken off guard from her action, but then kisses her back after awhile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gandra then moves her hands to his hair and pulls her body to where her chest was touching his. They then pull away from one another, breathing heavily as their eyes were dazed and their beaks were dusted with a slight blush. 

Fenton then grabs Gandra's hand and leads her to the inside of his house. He closes the front door and looks back at Gandra.

"So...d-do you want to go in my room or..." he asked. Gandra gave him a blank look, indicating that the answer was obvious. _"Of course, that was a stupid question."_ Fenton whispered sheepishly. Gandra couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment. She found it quite cute and admiring.

He takes her into her room and closes the door. Gandra removes her shoes and goes up to Fenton and plants her hands on his shoulders. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked. "Y-yes, I'm sure." Fenton replies trying not to sound nervous. Gandra gives him a slight smirk before smashing her beak into his. Fenton kissed her back quicker than before but was taken aback by how roughly she kissed him. 

He backs up to his bed where Gandra pushes him down onto it, with Gandra straddled on top of him. His hands gripped her waist as the kiss became more intense. Quickly, she removed her jacket from her body and untying the drawstring on her sweatpants. She then glides her hand through his shirt and runs her hands through the feathers in his chest area. His breath becomes hitched at her contact as he pulls her deeper into the kiss. Gandra then attempts to shove her tongue in his mouth, licking his teeth as a way of asking for entrance. Fenton was hesitant to let it through but eventually does so. Their tongues begin to battle for dominance, causing them to both let out a low moan. 

Gandra pulls away from the kiss with her tongue hanging out and a thin trail of saliva coming from both of them. They were both out of breath, eyes filled with lust and desperation for more. Gandra proceeds to kiss his neck as she also started to grind against his member. She nibbled and sucked on his neck, Fenton let out a low moan to the action. Gandra could feel his erection start to grow with her snatch. She started to grind against his penis at a better tempo as she began to nibble his collarbone. Fenton couldn't help but buck his hips as he whimpered softly. He unconsciously began to join in on the arousing action by rubbing his erection against her vagina. He could feel a small wet spot begin to form between them.

Gandra let out a lustful chuckle as she began to grind on him harder. Fenton hesitantly moves his fingers up her shirt and starts to rub against her hips and lower back. Her breath grew heavy, she hadn't realize how much she had wanted any form of sexual contact. She goes back in for a kiss as she begins to take off her pants to reveal her black underwear. Fenton could now feel how wet Gandra's cunt was. Was he really pleasing her that much? He wasn't really sure so he humped her faster to see how she would react. She pulls back from the kiss and lets out a low moan, arching her back and biting her bottom beak. She then gets off his lap and removes her underwear, making sure she noticed the trail of her fluid coming from her cunt as she pulled them down. Fenton could feel his penis twitch at the sight.

She then gets back on top of his body, except that her backside was only inches way from touching Fenton's beak and she was facing his penis. "You know how to do this, right?" Gandra asked as she stroked his hard length. "I...uh," he started as he stared at her wet snatch. Gandra took it as a no and let out a breathy chuckle. "Eh, it's fine. Didn't take you for the type of guy to be a sex expert." 

"No, I-I've done this before, I just...it's just been a couple of years since then and I'm sure if I can still do it right."

"Ah I see, haven't gotten any in a while. Good to know that you're not completely inexperienced."

Fenton felt slightly reassured yet was still nervous about this. He shakily grabbed her thighs and pulled her vagina closer to his beak, ready to start when she was ready. Gandra smirks at his action and then pulls down his short to reveal his member. Gandra had to admit, it was bigger than she thought. It was so veiny and twitchy. She smiled and tossed his shorts to the side. She looks back at Fenton as a signal that he can start. She then turns back to his dick and takes it in her hand. She then starts to move her hand up and down his member. His breath hitches at the contact and he bit his bottom beak.

Fenton then takes a big gulp and flicks her clit with tongue, which caused her to shiver. He then glides this tongue from her clit to her entrance to prep himself more. She gasped and he began to lick her folds and entrance. _"Oh God"_ she moans and she jerks him off faster. She then begins to lick the head of his dick to get a taste of it before putting her beak around the top half of it. She slowly bobs her head as she sucks on it, before removing it from her mouth and licking the head again while stroking it.

Fenton moaned into her cunt, bucking his hips for more. He licked and sucked her clit and went back to giving her entrance more attention. Her pussy twitches with pleasure and he hears her moans starting to becoming more frequent. He then shoves his tongue in and out her entrance. Gandra lets out a long moan as she puts his penis inside her mouth again, this time taking it and seeing how much of it will fit in her mouth. She moves her head all the way down to her to his feathers and rose his head back up to the head. She proceeded to bob her head up and down his cock. She wraps her tongue around his area as she sucks. Fenton slightly pulls his head back to moan. She loved how he moaned, his sound made her grow hotter and hotter.

Fenton sucked on her entrance and licked the walls. He kept licking until more of her fluids came rushing onto his tongue. He could feel her moans vibrating around his cock as licked and sucked. His hands slid from her thighs to her ass, pulling her cheeks apart so he could get a better taste. Gandra suddenly felt a shock of pleasure throughout her body, letting out a whimper pleading for more. Fenton took noticed as well and had began to go faster until he noticed something. The _other hole,_ which was twitching and practically begging for contact. He guessed that he accidentally rubbed it while separating her cheeks and it made her feel good. Hesitantly, since he wasn't so sure of if he was doing the right thing, rubbed his thumb against her hole. She let out a moan filled with more desire than the others. He continued to rub her hole while he sucked on her dripping cunt.

Gandra almost couldn't focus on her task. It was beginning to feel really good, especially now that he began to play with her hole and her cunt simultaneously. It was almost great, except for one thing. Gandra removed the penis from her mouth as she began stroking it. _"_ If...if you're gonn- _aah fuck~_! ...S-stop teasing and put a finger in already"

Fenton was slightly surprised by her demand and hesitated to do so. He looked her asshole twitch faster for more. He gulped and put his index finger in his mouth, putting enough saliva on it to where it wouldn't hurt when he put it in. He then placed his wet finger on her hole, rubbing it a final time so he would be allowed access. The feeling of Fenton's wet finger against her hole made the heat in her areas grow and she began to grind her pussy against his beak, She let her hole relax and then Fenton shoved his finger in, earning a gasp from Gandra.

It felt so warm and wet inside, and the walls of her hole squeezed against his finger. He slowly glided his finger in as deep as he could reach and out to where the tip of his finger was still inside. He kept doing this until he was familiar with it. He then pulled out his finger and lubricated both his index and middle finger with Gandra's juices. He glided his fingers back inside and started to go at a steady rhythm. He pressed against her walls gently, but not too gentle to where she wasn't still being pleasured. He looked back at her cunt which was oozing with pleasure. He proceeded to suck on her clit and lick her wet folds and he thrusted his fingers inside her forbidden area.

Gandra had turned into a moaning mess. This was new for her, she always had the upper hand in sex. It was always her who had made her partners become oh so desperate for more. It was thrilling and hot to see how they would beg and beg to make them cum. But as she felt Fenton shove his tongue inside her snatch and finger her ass, she couldn't control how much she was loving it. She had let out a lot of _o_ _h fuck_ 's and _keep going_ 's at that point. She felt her climax begin to rise as he flicked her clit with his tongue. She was already so close and she had just barely gotten precum out of him. She wasn't sure whether to stop playing with his cock and let him make her cum or try to get him to ejaculate as she neared her finish. 

Fenton had noticed she was getting close as her walls began to grow tighter around his fingers. He tried to pull them out but he had just ended up thrust his fingers harder in her. She bit back a shriek of pleasure, something she, yet again, had never experienced until now. He heard her sound and thought she was hurt and was prepared to ask if she was alright. To his surprise, she started to grind her cunt against his beak at a faster pace, with some _yeah_ 's being moaned along with the rhythm of her physical begging. 

Fenton noted this and gave a few final shoves in her hole with his fingers as he sucked on her clit, which sent her over the edge. She let out a small cry as she climaxed. Her cunt pushed out clear and sticky fluids onto Fenton's beak. He pulled his fingers out and continued to give her clit some more licks. Gandra, needing more, pushed Fenton's beak away with her hand and furiously rubbed her cunt to make her orgasm last longer. She kept gasping as she came and gripped onto Fenton's leg for support. Her back arched and her eyes were shut tight. Her fluids began to drip onto Fenton's shirt. Her asshole gaped and twitched. Once she was done, her body rested on his.

"Ho...Holy shit." she breathed out. Gandra had rarely ever had anyone eat her out that well before. That felt great! She loved how her pussy and ass still twitched even after her orgasm. She planted her hands on the bed to lift herself up. Her legs were left weak and wobbly, so getting on her knees was quite a struggle, but she succeeded anyway. 

She turned her body around to face Fenton. She took sight of her orgasm fluids on his shirt and smirked. She went down and slowly licked it off. She sat up so he could see the fluids on her tongue before swallowing it. Fenton's eyes widened at the action and his penis twitched with arousal. She chuckled, "God it's so easy to turn you on."

Fenton gulped and diverted his eyes from her. "I-It's just cause of what's going on right now, that's all." He weakly defended. 

She chuckled at his response. Gandra directed her fingers towards her shirt and pulled it off of her body. All that was left on her was a black sports bra that perfectly hugged her breast. Her hard nipples poked through the fabric, aching for attention. She leaned down to kiss Fenton. It was gentler than before, but was still filled with the same passion. She loved the way it felt to kiss him, the way his beak felt on hers, the way they were almost in sync. 

It was confusing for her as well. Her body and the front of her mind wanting more of his body and starting to believe that there was more to this than just "to get it out of her system and move on". She started to believe that she was having sex to him because she genuinely wanted to. She wanted to touch him and kiss him and fuck him. 

But, she knew that after this, it would be over. 

The realization now made her quite sad. She didn't really want it to end. 

But it _had_ to end, and that was the harsh reality.

"Are you alright?" Fenton asked, propping himself up with his elbows. Gandra had realized that she stopped kissing him and just sat there thinking. She slowly looked up at Fenton eyes. The way he looked at her now was different from earlier. His soft dark brown eyes were filled with genuine concern. His expression wasn't stern at all or annoyed looking, yet soft and comforting. 

She felt the warm feeling come back as she stared at him. She bit her bottom beak and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back at Fenton with a casual look. "You don't have to worry about me suit, I'm fine." she said, patting his shoulder. His expression didn't change. The mood was slowly going from sexual to awkward and Gandra didn't like it at all. "Let's keep going, 'kay?" Gandra asked softly. 

Fenton could feel his heart beat growing faster. The way she had spoke in a soft voice, as if she had only wanted him and him only to hear that, even if it was just the two of them in the whole house. He didn't know what to say or do next. Say OK? Kiss her as a response? His hands were shaky, why were they shaking? Was he that nervous? 

He shook his head. _'No, you can't let this get to your head,'_ Fenton mentally yelled, _'she's acting like this because it's in the moment! She's not happy to be here doing this, she's doing this as a last resort. **We're** doing this as a last resort, to get things back to the way they were.'_

He gulped and looked at her with a strong look, a determined look. "Alright." he said. 

Gandra nodded and slowly cupped Fenton's face. She brought her beak to his and pushed him back down. His arms wrapped around Gandra's back, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She started biting his bottom beak. Fenton caressed her hips and back area. He made his way to her abdomen before hitting something that made Gandra take a sharp inhale. Her breast.

"Can I..." he quietly asked her while pointing to her chest. Gandra chuckled, "Wow dude, didn't know you were a tits kind of guy."

Fenton's face went completely red at her joke. All he could do was stutter and put his hands in front of himself defensively. Gandra laughed at him and took his hands. "It was a joke." she said after calming down. Gandra hooked the bottom of her bra with her fingers before lifting it over her chest. Her breast bounced and fell into place. They were so round and soft looking, and her nipples were so hard. "Like what you see?" she joked again as she cupped her breast. Fenton, obviously confused on whether she was serious or not, hesitantly nodded. It made a small marron like blush appear on Gandra's face before she laughed at him again. "Good." she said in between laughs.

When she finally calmed down, she crashed her beak into his. Fenton shakily placed his hands on the side of her chest and mentally prepped himself. He began to cup and rub each boob in a circular motion. Gandra whimpered into the kiss and placed her hand underneath Fenton's shirt. Fenton pulled away from the kiss and removed his shirt. He started planting kisses on Gandra's shoulder and collarbone while playing with her breast. He rubbed her hard nipples with his thumbs, causing her to bit back her moans. Fenton began licking and sucking on her right nipple and still rubbing the other. Gandra was breathing heavily and was starting to grow hot again. She moved her hand from his chest to her pussy. Fenton was surprised that she had began to touch herself, but he kept going seeing as she was enjoying it. 

She couldn't control it. It felt like a natural action to do while she was having her chest played with. Of course, it felt really good, but she didn't want to cum again while Fenton hasn't even shot one load, yet she couldn't stopped her hand. But, an idea snapped her out of her lustful trance. She sat up and made Fenton lose a hold of her breast. She looked back at his still erect cock and smirk. She suddenly looked down at her wet privates and start to murmur something. After what felt like a minute, she crawled to his penis and took it in her hands. She stroked it some and looked back at Fenton with a seductive look. 

"Gotta say, I feel a little bad that I didn't make you cum yet, but don't worry, you finally got your chance." she said. Gandra then straddle him and had her ass pressing against his member. She spread a cheek apart and grabbed a hold of his member and placed herself to where she was ready to put it in her hole. Fenton quickly caught on to what was going on and sat up. "Whoa, i-isn't that a-a little..." he started before being shushed by Gandra. "Relax suit, I know what I'm doing". She then looked as if her statement had reminded her of something and bent down to her pants. She then came back up with a small bottle of what looked like lube. She snapped it open and squirted the substance onto his cock and rubbed it in. Fenton began to question why she had that on her. "I'm always prepared for anything." she said (Which was a huge lie, she had it on her because on one mission she got her foot stuck in between some rocks and brought lube because she was too lazy to grab anything more, appropriate looking for the job. Saying that just seemed, and was, cooler).

Gandra got back into position and prepped herself. "Alright, let's put this big boy up to the test." 

Gandra rubbed his penis around her hole so it could relax and slipped it in. Unfortunately for her, it went in quicker than expected. She had let out a small cry and curled her talons. "Are you hurt?" Fenton asked as he sat up. "N-no, it just went in so easily." she said while looking down. Once she had adjusted to it, she pushed Fenton down and gave him a sweet and short kiss. "Let me do the work, 'kay?" she asked as she moved her hips slightly.

With Fenton reassured finally, Gandra rose less than half way up his penis before going back down. She took a sharp inhale as she felt him slide up against her walls. She did the same thing slowly a few more times to get use to it then stated going at a normal pace. She let out small moans every time she came back down. She grabbed Fenton's hips to keep herself steady.

Fenton breathed heavily and bit his bottom beak. It was so warm and squishy, and there was a gushing sound every time she went down. He bucked and shaked his hips, which made her go faster. She had started moving her own hips around for a better feel. Fenton let out a quiet moan at her action. Gandra chuckled in between her moans and went a little faster to see what he'd do. She whimpered and gasped as she bounced on his cock faster. She wasn't the most verbal during sex, it wasn't really her thing except a few small words to let them know she was liking it, but she was vocal to an extent. An that extent was going to be reached soon.

Gandra leaned down towards Fenton's chest as she went faster. _"Fuck, that feels so good."_ she unconsciously moaned. She bounced on his cock harder, causing it go deeper inside. She groaned and covered her mouth. Her eyes grew watery the harder she went. Her ass gripped and squeezed his member. Heat was building up in her snatch and her hole. She could feel Fenton's precum leaking inside of her. Her inside were going crazy. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't control her movements anymore. 

_"Aah~"_

That long, muffled moan struck Fenton. He grabbed her hips and started to help her reach her finish. "H-hey I...I.. said I.. was gon-" she was cut off by another moan she conceal with her hand. Despite her attempts to tell him that she was going to do the work, she actually didn't want him to stop. Fenton pounded his cock deeper inside of her as he groaned and gasp. He couldn't think straight anymore, all he could think of at that moment was wanting to climax. He moaned and gripped her hips. He sat up so they could look each other in the eye. Gandra wrapped her arms around his neck, their sweaty bodies clinging together. She smashed her beak into his. Their tongues battled each other once again. Gandra pulls away and arches her back to moan, covering her mouth of course. "No," Fenton's words caused Gandra to look into his eyes with the best focus she could manage, "I.. want to hear you... please.. let me.. hear you."

Gandra wasn't loud during sex, but one could hear her if they were near the room where she was doing it. She always covered her mouth, no matter if the sex was good or not so no one could hear or know what was happening. Gandra knew that no one was home yet still it as an instinct. Having Fenton beg for him to hear Gandra's moans unmuffled made the heat inside of her grow and grow. Fenton went faster as he could feel his orgasm start to rise. Gandra choked out a sob as he sped up.

 _"Harder."_ she cried out. Fenton did as she said, his cock going deeper. Fenton groaned and moaned as he felt his penis about to explode. Gandra's orgasm was rising as well as he went faster. Her ass growing tighter and tighter around his member as she got closer. Fenton grew dangerously close as she squeezed him. Gandra was about to warn him of her orgasm which was seconds away when Fenton wrapped his hands around her waist and slammed her ass on his cock as he climaxed. The sudden action cause Gandra to climax immediately after, gripping Fenton's shoulders and letting out a cry. Fenton let out a long moan into her shoulder as his semen filled up her hole. 

Once their orgasms had reach their end, Gandra went limp onto Fenton's chest and Fenton flopped down on the bed. They look at each other, out of breath, sweating, and admittedly happy of their accomplishment. Fenton removed his penis from inside of her and soon his cum had leaked out of her. Gandra groaned as she pushed more of it out, creating a white, sticky mess on his covers. 

"Wow..." was all Gandra could say afterwards. "Wow" was all that she knew how to describe it as. It was a good "Wow", a great one actually. Fenton was speechless however, not in a negative way or anything, just that he didn't know what to say after that. He just had sex with the enemy, and it felt amazing! His mind was clogged with realization and disbelief of how he enjoyed having intercourse with Gandra Dee. 

"So.." Fenton finally spoke up, "are you going to be spending the night here, or..."

Gandra let out a slightly hurt chuckle, "Well I'm tired as shit, so if you don't mind me staying longer I could crash on your couch."

"That's alright with me." Fenton said without putting much thought into it. Gandra hummed into his chest. "And I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, 'kay? So everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

Gandra felt a stinging in her heart when she said that, but ignored it. She soon began to feel sticky in her thigh and ass area and then felt gross. Gandra raised herself up onto her knees, her legs wobbling a bit but she managed. "Ugh, I can still feel the cum in my ass. I'm gonna go use your shower."

 _"Don't make a mess..."_ he murmured in response while putting his shorts back on. Gandra heard him however and laughed. "That's your fault if I do suit, you didn't pull out." Fenton tried to defend himself, but gave up and slumped down in the bed. "It's down the hall on the right." Fenton said in a defeated tone. Gandra nodded and left Fenton alone with his thoughts. 

He thought about Gandra's words. _'So everything will be back to normal tomorrow'_

Fenton knew she meant them playing their normal routine of cat and mouse, but that wasn't the normal.

Them playing cat and mouse, and flirting and throwing snarky remarks and quips at each other? That was the normal. It was the "bad" normal, but still, it had become the only normal he knew. He didn't necessarily hate that normal, not even all that terribly bothered by it. It was kind of fun to him. 

Until they kissed.

That was how things got weird.

After that night Gandra ran away from him, he had more fantasies and dreams about her. It was always the same dream.

They would be lying together in this unclear void. Gandra's hand would be touching his. Not holding, but touching. They'd both be looking what he assumed was the top of the void. It was filled with swirls and and swarms of colors, all slowly going in different directions around each other. It was bizarre, but intriguing to look at. He would then look at Gandra, who would look at him as well. Her sapphire like eyes filled with peace and content, and she'd be smiling at him. After a minute of staring at each other, they'd lean in for a kiss and Fenton would wake up.

At first, he hated the dream a lot. As time went by however, he'd start to feel giddy inside whenever he had the dream. He didn't understand it. Why he would feel disappointed when the dream always came to an end when they were about to kiss. 

Even when he was out on patrol as Gizmoduck, he saw less and less activity from her out of all the other FOWL agents. It would make him feel guilty for her absence, which confused him. Why would he cared about Gandra, a FOWL agent? Why did he care about Gandra?

Why does he still care about Gandra?

The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Gandra... wearing his shirt? He felt his heart stop at the sight, a blush running across his beak. It was big on her. The shirt came down a little over her knees and the sleeves came passed her knees. It was honestly kind of cute, which is a strange way to describe someone like Gandra.

He shook the thought out of his head and glared at her. "H-Hey, why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Eh, none of my clothes are comfortable to sleep in and this shirt feels cozy," she said while holding up her arms to her side, "plus you seem to like it too."

"N-No I don't!" Fenton weakly defended. Gandra laughed at his embarrassment and plopped down next to him, fortunately for her he had removed the cum stained covers. "I'm just joking around suit." she lightly punched his shoulder. 

They sat in comfortable silence for what felt like hours. Fenton didn't question why she stayed for some reason, he actually kind of enjoyed her company. Gandra was the first to speak up, "So um... I-I know I said that after, _that_ , we didn't have to do that other stuff anymore. B-But um... I was just wondering if we could, y'know, a-and you can definitely say no... kiss- Just one though! One and that's it. I won't ask you for anything like that again-"

With that, Fenton had placed his hand onto Gandra's cheek and turned her face towards his. They both leaned in together, gently locking their beaks together. Gandra placed her hand onto Fenton's hip and pulled him closer. The kiss felt as if it lasted ages, neither of them wanted to let go of each other. They did anyways due to them needing to breath. They sat there as the caught their breaths, looking into each others eyes. They felt as if they could get lost in them. Fenton was about to lean in again, but Gandra immediately shot up.

"Well thanks for that, I-I'll be going now. Night!" she rushed out and nearly slammed the door behind her. She flopped onto the couch and buried her face into the cushion. She wanted to scream. Her head was filled with so many thoughts. 

_'Why did you do that?'_

_'Why didn't you stay there longer?'_

_'That was such a dumb thing to do'_

_'You saw him try to kiss you again, why did you run?'_

Gandra lightly smacked her head to get her thoughts to shut up. She didn't want to feel this way anymore, she couldn't take it. There was one thought that couldn't leave her mind.

_'You wanted that moment to last forever, so why did you run?'_


End file.
